Not Our First Time
by rjnkr
Summary: Claire and Deeks are undercover once more, can Claire survive the month or will the stresses of undercover work get to our favorite LAPD duo? And what will happen when they return to work at NCIS? AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SO as you will be able to see this is AU. I don't have Callen in this story, I kind of wrote him out so the OC fit in like I wanted her to. I might make this a series, and then I'll bring Callen back, and I know that it's pretty much illegal to have Deeks/OC but I'm going to give it a go and see where it can grow to. If you like it, tell me, if you hate it tell me that too. This is kind of a trial chapter and I kind of like where it's going, I was inspired by the episode last night, how emotions change under cover and all that stuff. So enjoy. I also may need someone to bounce ideas off of for this, so if you're interested message me and let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

[1]

Prologue

Sometimes I couldn't remember a time where I didn't work at NCIS, like my former LAPD partner (_who incidentally is once more one of my co-workers_) I am a liaison detective, that branches LAPD and NCIS together. I like to think I am the better though as I have been working with NCIS longer, and Hetty Lange our operation manager seems to trust me more then Marty Deeks.

About 2 years ago, a Supervisory Special Agent, G. Callen left the agency, enter me to fill the place as Special Agent Sam Hanna's partner. I do remember having a lot to live up to when I first came to NCIS. Sam expected me to act like G who he was missing, someone who had been with him for years. Kensi Blye, a Junior Field Agent didn't seem to care for me much at first and I had to work hard to gain her approval.

I wasn't exactly privy to why Callen left, Hetty assured me that he would probably be back but at the moment he was doing some personal work and that was all I needed to know.

It had been about a year before Marty (or Deeks as other reffer to him) joined the team after the death of Dominic, he took up the space as Kensi's partner and I got to watch him struggle to fit in with a smug grin as my former partner was shown the ropes that I had mastered months ago. Now, two years later it was still the four of us down in the bull-pen, and even though our job was anything _but_ routine, the routine of it was kind of comforting. Until today.

"I don't think I can do it, Sam." I tell my partner keeping my eyes on the road, I adjust my aviator sun glasses on my nose slightly and give my neck a slight roll as I come up to a stop light, wanting nothing more then to turn around and go back home or even the office.

Sam's laugh fills my ear through the bluetooth as I hit the gas, making my way to the house I was going to be stuck living in for the next month with my former partner. It was a totally unrelated case, nothing to do with NCIS, it was something LAPD needed us to do and since we were together, apparently it was easier this way since we had worked together before.

"It's only a few weeks, you'll be back before you know it."

"You're the worst partner _ever_." I stress the last word as I pull into the LAPD garage, getting ready to hand over my car for some crapy piece for the next month.

"Say's the one who traded me in for Deeks, I'm hurt Claire, Don't expect a warm welcome when you and Deeks get back from playing husband and wife Carroll."

"Sorry, you come next time. I wouldn't mind, trust me."

My partner laughs once more, "Stay safe, don't let Deeks drive you crazier."

"Crazier implies I'm already crazy, I resent that." I tell him throwing the bluetooth out of my ear as his laughter continues to mock me.

Turning my car off I take a moment to compose myself in the Jeep before grabbing my bag from the passenger seat and heading into the side briefing room.

"Carroll! About time you showed up, take a seat. Read the files, take your new IDs you know the drill. See Witt when you're ready to go and he'll give you a car." Our regular operations captain explains.

I almost moodily take a seat beside Deeks shifting through the paper work, _Elizabeth Lautner_. "Who picked out this name, a twelve year old girl? Dawn, did you let you daughter pick out these names cause I feel like a Twilight character." I joke. Beside me Deeks laughs, "Please, I saw you checking out those Twilight posters last month."

"Liar"

"Not a good way to start off the marriage, with all these lies, I love you but I will divorce you." Deeks says shifting through his own IDs. I groan. How did I get stuck with him again?

* * *

"Since I know you _didn't_ read the file, I'll start. Target is a Mr. Luke Vanderslew, it is to be believed that he is the source. College students frequent his property and we think they are his dealers. There have been two drug related deaths on the campus this month, both cocaine related and so far the ends seem to be leading back to him. We're being placed in hopes that we can gather evidence against him so the drug-squad can obtain a warrant and bust him before it gets too out of hand."

"He lives on the street?"

"No, Marty, they're just putting us up in a house along the beach for the hell of it. They love undercover operations that cost thousands of dollars, really!"

"Okay, okay. Stupid question. So, _wifey_. What house is ours again?"

After telling him the address, I sit back in the leather seats of the Mercedes we were given. I had forgotten that we would be getting a nice car, and as I watch the house go by getting progressively larger as we head down the street I begin to feel a little awed. Usually Deeks and I were put in crack shacks together, run down apartments with hardly working locks. Sometimes it was easier to work like that because typically a junkie couple fought like cats and dogs and that was something we could do easy.

At NCIS, Deeks wasn't my partner, Sam was my partner and I found it easier to work with him under cover as a couple. Sam and I had a natural comfort around each other and I loved his wife and daughter, Sam and I did have a close relationship now, especially after three years but he was more of a father figure, someone I trusted with my life, but not a romantic interest. I take a deep breath as we pull up to a two story beach house, it was beautiful.

Painted white, with hanging baskets and a well kept front garden. I knew that right now it was not occupied, it had been one of the show houses a year ago when these houses were built and it seemed that every deal that had been made on it had closed before a couple could move in. It was fully furnished which was a relief as it kept us from making a big show out of having a large moving truck when we made it look like we were moving in. We had some boxes in the trailer that was attached to the car, half filled with a handful of bricks for weight incase anyone tried to help us move, the others empty. I planned to go for the empty ones.

"Oh wow, you were right, honey. This place is _amazing_." I smile over at Deeks seeing a blonde woman standing outside her mail box _pretending_ to sort through what looked like junk mail. She had been outside within three seconds after we pulled up. It worried me that someone seemed to have been _waiting_ for us.

Deeks seemed confused for a moment before before seeming to pick up on the other person around us without even looking in her direction. Deeks was a good detective, and I did trust him, we had worked together for over a year before I went to NCIS, that was quite a few undercover operations and over the last three years when LAPD needed something done they often came to us as long as we weren't busy with a case at NCIS.

"You shouldn't doubt me, babe. I know what my wife likes." He says just loud enough for our eavesdropper to hear. I roll my eyes at him before unlatching the trailer, startling as he rushes to my side, pressing himself against me and removing my hand from the trailer.

"Why don't you head in? Take a look around, check out your studio and I'll get the boxes into the garage?" He suggests, pulling keys out of his pocket and handing them to me. I tilt my head up and give him a kiss on his cheek alone with a knowing look as I spin away, making my way towards the front door. He was going to do what he did best, chat up the _hot_ neighbor, sell our story so it would start being spread.

I wasn't sure what we were suppose to be this time, usually we were two junkies who sometimes held part time jobs. I was pretty sure Deeks was going to make me a yoga instructor like he did before, yoga instructor and part-time artist. It usually explained why I stayed at the house a lot during the week, only leaving to go to the station or store. In-fact more then once I had been some personal trainer or aerobics instructor. I did a lot of running, it was something Kensi and I did together in the mornings, working out was a habit I had developed back in college.

I had always been slim, but it took a lot of work. I did a lot of running and cross-training in my down time. When I did have down time. I was lucky to have a gym to use at work and I did a lot of sparring with Sam, not that I ever won.

Deeks was usually some sort of business man, this time he was suppose to be a doctor though, a plastic surgeon and thanks to a very legit looking website (_which we begged Eric and Nell to make for us_) it looked like he owned a practice, one that brought in quite a bit of money.

Walking through the house I almost drop my jaw at the decor. It was so, modern, classy and I let myself imagine that I actually lived there for a second. My apartment wasn't crappy, it was rather nice but this was amazing. High ceilings, grand staircase, everything open, bright with large bay windows that shows the water from the connecting beach in the back-yard.

I take a tour around the house, falling in love with the master bedroom even though I knew Deeks and I were to be sharing that. They didn't require that, but it often helped to leave the blinds open in the first days of an operation and let the neighborhood get a look in on you lives, interact around windows, outside, throw off the lovey-dovey vibe.

I feel my phone beep in my pocket and I dig it out, seeing a new text message from Deeks, or _Ethan Lautner_.

"**Couger back inside, her and her husband are coming over for dinner next week. Come help me with these boxes,****or you're cooking dinner.**"

I sigh. Sometimes undercover work sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

Infidelity

I smile as I feel my feet sinking, each stride sending me further forward as I now sprint down the beach liking the familiar feel of my shoes digging into the sand. I often ran on the beach and sometimes it was to check that Deeks hadn't drown during his morning surf, but he didn't often see me. He changed beaches like I changed running routes, it was easy to miss each other.

Not that I tried to draw attention to the fact I was there_ if_ I saw him.

"Morning," I greet a rather good looking man who was sipping a coffee, standing on his back porch, claud in boxers and a wife beater. He was well built and I had to remind myself I was a supposedly _married_ woman as I let my cheeks flare up at his smile and returned greeting.

"You're one of the new neighbors, Elizabeth right?" he questions as I come to a stop at the end of his walk-way, not able to resist myself as I allow my eyes to wander down along his built arms.

"Word travels fast around here," I smile, pushing some of my long, brown and blonde hair out of my face.

"We all like our privacy, but we like to socialize together as well, Brad," he says leering slightly, giving his name as introduction. I raise an eyebrow but smile no less.

"Well it was nice to meet you, I better get started on _Ethan's_ breakfast," I stress Deeks' name before taking a few steps back, ready to full on sprint to the house which was still a few houses away.

"Nice to meet you too, maybe I'll see you on a run some morning this week." His implication was there, like a bright red sign, I nod almost eagerly before jogging off feeling my cheeks flare up. I shouldn't have done that, but it wasn't good to be unfriendly either. I'd have to make sure Deeks came with me after tomorrow. I figured it would take him about a day to see my routine before joining me. Deeks was not going to be happy to have his surf time interrupted.

As I approach the house I see Deeks setting his surf board in the back shed, wet suit unzipped down to his hips, his chest bare. When I was about five feet away from the back-yard I also notice a wet blonde pony tail, as a wet suit claud neighbor laughs, giving Deeks a wave slowly making her way out of our garage, holding a black and blue, flowered, surf board.

I frown slightly before approaching, putting a bright smile on my face fully preparing to practice my acting skills and get the bimbo off of _my_ property. She was the same one Deeks had been talking to yesterday, the 45 year old banker housewife, I think he had said her name was Chastity.

"Hey georgous, how was the water?" I question walking over surprising the both of them. I shoot him a wink before running my hand down his chest, ignoring the woman behind us.

"Good, and your run? I was thinking we could maybe," he lowers his voice slightly, "share a shower."

"Mmm" I agree, kissing his neck feeling his body tense. A throat clears behind us and I turn around lazily seeing the now flustered woman watching the both of us with almost calculating eyes.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you tomorrow morning Ethan?" she asks brightly now, a smirk coming across her face. My eyes narrow at her tone and I pinch Deeks' in the side where my hand had come to rest as he agrees less enthusiastically then I'm sure he was planning too, and watches her walk towards her own house.

As soon as she was inside, I smack him on the chest making him yelp.

"Hey! What was that for! I thought we were going for a shower!"

"You're unbelievable! Surfing with the head cougar! _Flirting_; we're married!"

Deeks gives me a spectacle look before crossing his arms across his toned chest, smirking as I force myself to look away. "Like I didn't see you talking to _Captain America_ down the beach when we came up from the water."

"I wasn't flirting with him!" I deny quickly, as Deeks closes the shed door, leading me back towards the house.

"You were playing with your hair"

"It was in my face!"

"Please, that practically screams, take me now"

"Yeah well you have your wet-suit half off, what does that say?"

"That your husband like to show off his nice body, give the impression that he comfortable around other woman and his wife isn't a control freak."

"Oh, I'll show you control freak, and you won't like it!" I joke as he wraps his arms around me for a brief hug and I roll my eyes, pushing him away.

"You're pretty uptight wifey, don't worry. I only have eyes for you. Don't be so tense and angry, people will think I'm not satisfying you.." he lets his statement hang and I glare, trying to come up with a reply.

"I'll have you know yoga instructors are very zen!" I yell finally as he walks up the stairs.

"Tell me your zen when you don't wear my basket-ball shorts to hide your gun!"

I growl at him but laugh, racing up the stairs behind him to change.

* * *

Deeks had always been tan, and so had I for that matter but mine was a mixture of natural and tanning bed, when I didn't have time to go home but needed a moment to wind down I often drove down the street to the nearest tanning salon for 7 minutes of chocolate-java scented tanning lotion and pure relaxation.

But it was now, as I stood outside in yoga pants and a sports bra, kissing my _husbands_ cheek goodbye as Deeks dressed in a suit, gets in the car off to "work". Many went to work during the day and as long as one of us was here to keep an eye on things it was okay for us to switch on and off. He may get to go out today but tomorrow was my day and I had planned on some shopping and possibly bumping into Kensi and Nell at a nail salon downtown.

I give Deeks a smug wave was he backs out of the drive way smirking as his window goes down as he stops, "Have a good day, babe. Love you!"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, seeing the dentist couple a few doors down talking on their front porch as I yell an almost mumbled "Love you too," back before almost stomping back into the house. With Sam it was always so easy, and I think it was because of the mocking tone that always accompanied his affections that rubbed me the wrong way, it just got under my skin so easily. But I should be used to that shouldn't I, he was the same with Kensi at times as far as I could tell.

Forgetting about the recycling bins I turn on my heel and trek down the driveway, I wasn't cut out for this kind of life. A husband, a house, I could barley take care of myself and keep my apartment clean. As fake as this marriage was we tried to keep it somewhat authentic, at least acting like the roommates we currently were. I would cook some nights, we had decided that whoever was home would deal with the house that day, chores, cooking, all that wife-like stuff that kind of scares me.

An annoying squealing catches my attention as I look down the street seeing a beat up car pull into one of the driveways. Usually it wouldn't be _too_ weird but all the cars in this neighborhood seemed to be nicer, and the younger driver in cargo shorts and a beanie was definitely out of place as the young man walked up to the front door of the largest house on the block.

Vanderslew's house.

Cursing under my breath I drag the bins towards the garage, hoping that I could get inside and get some pictures on the camera through the window before it drove off.

* * *

"Hey, babe!"

I ignore Deeks as I continue to mix the General Tao sauce in with the chicken on the burner. I inhale deeply before flipping it off and taking the lid off the rice cooker, jumping slightly as my arm goes over the steam hole.

"I'm home, and look who I found in the drive-way" Deeks says his tone borderline fake. I had known him long enough to know when he was faking his moods and tone's so before I turned around I already could guess who was standing with him in the kitchen.

I plaster a smile on my face before spinning around, "Sorry, hun. I didn't hear you come in," I tell him giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before pretending to notice our guest.

"Brad! What a surprise, did you want to stay for dinner? I just finished," I offer kindly, trying not to swoon at the hazel eyes and bright smile that greeted me when I looked up. Deeks tightens his grip around my waist, and I almost jump as his nose nuzzles the side of my neck.

"Oh no, thank-you. Just stopping by before my girlfriend comes over. I wanted to know what time you planned on running in the morning?"

"Girlfriend, eh?" Deeks begins, even though the heel of my foot was now pressing down on his. "Remember when we were dating, babe?"

"Vaguely," I pretend to joke, making a conscious effort not to jump as Deeks pinches me in what I could only guess was warning. "Um, I'm usually up and out the door around 6, I think I'm just going to run halfway down the beach and back."

"Sounds great, I'll see you then," Brad says before backing out of the kitchen, "I'll see myself out, have a good night."

We wait for a moment waiting for the front door to close before Deeks and I turn to each other launching into our own rants.

"What's with the pinching!-"

"-Come home, see _Captain America_ creeping around outside!-"

"-going to have a bruise the size of Texas-"

"-inviting him for dinner, we haven't done a check on him yet!"

"-make a nice dinner, been here all day, bored out of my skull"

"-might as well take him right on the counter, right in front of me!"

"-took some pictures, got a license plate number to check out-"

"-going to have to get up early to watch you now-"

"-so immature."

"-you love it!"

"You done?" I question after a moment, our eyes locked in a staring contest. Both of us take a deep breath before I start.

"I got some pictures today, a car pulled up to Vanderslew's, young kid, probably college, I got his plate, luckily the zoom on this camera is spectacular. That was about it, he left after about half an hour, I didn't see anything on him no bag or anything, so that was a bit of a bust. I sent the plate number and the pictures already, we'll see if they can find anything back at the station."

"Well, good" he says awkwardly, shifting slightly. Grabbing some plates I start plating the food, handing him one after a few moments. Giving him a small smile as he offers thanks looking somewhat shocked that I had cooked it.

"I uh, went down to the station after I drove around downtown for a bit. Doesn't look like they can find anything on Vanderslew other then the stuff we already know, then I come _home_ and find him creeping around outside. He said he thought he saw a rat go towards the back-yard but it looked like he was trying to peak. Could be something, could be nothing."

"Well then," I nod signaling I understood. "Let's eat, so, how was your day?"

* * *

It wasn't till around 11 pm the next night that we saw some inkling that there might be a drug supplier in the neighborhood.

"All I'm saying is there was no reason for him to be helping you stretch, how do you think it looks when my wife has some guy's hands all over her?"

"Don't be jealous, I saw Chastity pretending she couldn't surf, you looked happy to help. That's her third husband you know, I'd be careful."

Deeks smirks leaning back on the bed with his hands behind his head, "Who's jealous now, what are you so key'd up about. I saw your nails and the shopping bags your hoarding in the closet."

Shrugging I go to close the curtains, something catching my eye. A shadow on the sand, coming form the storage shed, the light from the bedroom window providing the light. I put a smile on my face and pretend to look out to the water.

"Oh, Ethan honey, I believe someone's in the back-yard..." I glance down covertly, hearing Deeks get off the bed. I could see what kind of looked like a face, there was definitely a camera down there too. "..oh and he's got a camera, up for some voyeurism?"

Deeks laughs coming up behind me well prepared, to a camera we would look like a young married coupe look out onto the beach, embracing. "Think that's Vanderslew?" he asks. I snort, "Doubt it, probably some photography student he hired, that or we have a neighborhood pervert."

"Think, you can get a picture?" he asks nodding towards the camera which was sitting on the dresser. I think for a moment before nodding, "Take off your shirt," I order. He raises an eyebrow, I sigh taking me tank top off, leaving me in my bra causing his eyes to widen.

"Chester Weldon, case? Two years ago.."

"Righttt, the sex tape. Got, it." Deeks grins. Slowly I may my way back over trying to look coy as I snap a few pictures of Deeks zooming in on the ground below the window. The shadow was still there which meant so was our visitor.

"You're heads too fat, do me" I tell him handing the camera over and pulling him up as I lean back against the window cocking my head to one side. A position that didn't look awkward on a girl. "And it wasn't a sex tape, we pretended to have sex, we were under a sheet wearing clothing. Well I was, for some reason you were in boxers and nothing else.." I laugh as he leans over me and I lean forward away from the wall of window as he shoot a few more pictures.

"Think we got anything?" I ask pushing him away from the window, hitting the light switch beside the bed as I push him onto it.

"Hopefully, if not I got some good shots of you."

"Asshole," I laugh, smacking his chest hearing the sound snap through the quiet room. We both laugh for awhile, adjusting ourselves in the bed, fully aware as to how real this was becoming now. Someone was keeping tabs on us, and hopefully they just thought we were a freaky couple that liked to take pictures.

"If we notice anything tomorrow night, I say we pretend to see something and call the station, it will give the guys a reason to go door to door, see who's still awake at this time." He says quietly after a few minutes, I nod into the darkness knowing he was probably watching me. Deeks always faced me in his sleep, it was one of his endearing qualities, he was like a protector.

As much as Deeks annoyed me he was a great partner, he took care of you and protected you with his life. There had been more then one time I woke up with him holding me close, his gun in hand. But that was more when we worked in run down, sketch bag places.

"That would work, goodnight Deeks" I yawn, turning on my side away from him.

There was only a moment of silence before his loud, teasing voice broke through the night, "Night sweet-cheeks", and my resounding slap.


	3. Chapter 3

[3]

A What Now?

"You guys may have a problem" the familiar voice of Eric Beale the NCIS technical operator, intelligence analysts and one of my best friends says through my cell phone. I shoulder the phone to my ear, taking the groceries out of the car and putting them on the from porch and ringing the door-bell so Deeks would get his arse outside and carry them in for me.

"Oh Amanda, you should see the house it is _amazing_" I retort making Eric huff on the other end.

"Why do I always have to be a girl? Is it because of the whistle, I'm not going to get rid of it, you and Hetty can't make me."

"Ethan is fine, how's Nathan?" I ask, knowing that he would get to the point sooner or later, he wasn't suppose to be calling me or Deeks unless it was necessary.

"Maybe I'll get to the point before you invent children for me, either way, your _neighbor_ Brad Hennessy, born in Virginia moved to LA three years ago. He's a car salesmen, and by the look of his bank statements one of the best, he owns a dealership in East LA, also makes some money from a very popular website. Neighborhood Watch, memberships start at $200 a month."

I almost drop the bag I was carrying as I halt on the front steps, watching Deeks bring another few bags into the kitchen. I swallow. "No, he _didn't_".

Eric laughs almost evilly on the other end, "Oh yes, I was doing general searches on you neighbors, trying to see if I could find anything that could be of help. He's been running the site since he moved in about 7 months ago and there are no shortage for members. The problem for you guys is the video he uploaded last night."

I feel my fist clench, "Well I can't believe that, that's insane! I'm so happy!"

"There's a video of you guys through the window, with a camera..." Eric trails off. I take a deep breath, "Thanks Amanda, I'll talk to you soon."

"I can take it down if you like, but I guess I shouldn't..."

"No, no that's fine, I'll call if I need anything." I tell him sincerely, "Love you too."

Hanging up I groan, leaning back against the railing, resisting the urge to bang my head off the pillar. Deeks was going to flip when he heard, and probably blame me and I was not looking forward to that '_I told you so_'. The sad thing was that we couldn't even take him down for it yet at the risk of spooking our target. Now I really hoped we got some tangible evidence soon, pictures, anything, I'd break in if I had to. I wanted _Captain America_ to go down.

"Sugar-lips, you want a drink?" Deeks asks, his voice laced with genuine concern. Nodding I slump towards him, practically banging into his arms allowing him to give me a hug. We stand there for awhile with the door open, and I burrow my face into his chest just enjoying the feeling for the moment. I could almost hear Hetty lecturing me in her head. The typical one about undercover work and how emotions change and that I should tread lightly. She had a point, but for now I pushed her voice away. Deeks and I worked undercover together quite a bit, not with the OSP but we were both technically still LAPD until our application forms were processed.

I definitely wished I was back in the bull-pen right now, I would almost give anything for a dead marine at the moment. Eric's high pitched whistle to call us upstairs, Deeks and Kensi fighting all sibling like, Sam bothering me and Nate Getz trying to psycho analyze why I never went one dates. Hetty telling me my wardrobe wasn't appropriate while I argued that Eric was upstairs with Nell in pajamas or cargo shorts so my own jean shorts weren't that out of place.

"We should go inside, you cal tell me all about your talk with _Amanda._" Deeks finally says. I nod and pull away walking further into the house.

Stupid _Captain America._

* * *

"Well thank you _so_ much for coming, we'll have to do it again soon." I tell Chastity and her husband Greg as we walk them out the door, a week later. Chastity was too busy talking to Deeks to really notice but her husband gave me a small smile. He was a nice man, very friendly and seemed to ignore his wife's slight obsession with my partner.

"Looks like Luke is having another party," Greg offers conversationally nodding over to the Vanderslew house, I look up seeing a line of cars outside, again, non of them very nice, but all car's I had documented over the last two weeks.

"Does he have them a lot?" I ask, innocently. He nods, almost looking happy to talk.

"Lots of college kids, they stop by a lot. I don't think he has any kids, you don't see him very often though, younger guy, around 35 I think? His girlfriend must be younger though because she seems to bring over the others often."

"I haven't seen him myself," I admit. Greg nods, as if it was a common comment, "He doesn't go out much, if he does it's later at night. Brad down the street is pretty good friends with him though I believe. He goes over pretty often, I saw him going over as we came he actually. They're a pretty mean golf team that pair, I've golfed with them a few times."

"Oh that must be-"

"Well have a good night you two," Deek says suddenly practically pushing Chasitity towards the door. I shrug at Greg turning to a red faced Deeks as he leads them down the steps before rushing back shaking his head.

"_Cougar Big Titties_ was on the prowl tonight"

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't deny it, I heard _you_ call her that this morning when I got up"

"I was sleeping," Deeks says loudly his voice cracking, "Talking about it in your sleep then, you having an affair Ethan, honey, baby, snickerdoodle?"

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty:

I scowl at this before pushing him towards the stairs, "Change, camera, our friend Luke Vander_druglord_ is having some sort of party, we get some self-ies of him and drugs and we get to go home."

"But we're having so much bonding time, we even starred in our own movie"

"We'll make another fake sex tape to shock Eric with later, lets get a move on sweet-cheeks."

Deeks pouts at this, "But you're suppose to be sweet cheeks."

* * *

"This isn't _Mission Impossible_" Deeks breathes into my ear as we make our way down the beach, looking for a darker spot to cross the street between one of our neighbor house.

"Isn't it? We're trying to get pictures of a guy selling cocaine to students and there's a creep taping all our neighbors. A creep who need I remind you, taped us and if make money off of it, a creep who we can't take down until after this is done."

"Claire-bear"

"Don't call me that" I snap, making Deeks sigh. "We'll get them okay, both of them, now let's go get some dirt, maybe one of these kids are breaking parol or something."

I shake my head as Deeks rushes ahead, ducking behind someone's shrub before sprinting across the street as I wait in the shadows waiting for his signal.

"God, I miss Sam." I grumble under my breath. It was going to be kind of hard to cover up what we were doing it was going to be pretty obvious if we got caught, we planned to do a quick look around, see if anything could be seen from the main window, if that failed I was going to ring the door-bell and ask if he could turn the music down as it was 'harshing my zen, yoga zone' or something ridiculous.

"Music stopped," Deeks says quietly when I cross the street. I nod, also noticing it had gotten more quiet. I chance a look down the street seeing creeper Brad's lights off, I couldn't tell if that meant he was gone, asleep, prowling the neighborhood with his camera, or with his apparent best friend Luke.  
"That sucks, I kind of liked that song," I joke, making Deeks laugh "The techno, dub-step?"  
"Hey, I can party" I say smugly doing a few club moves, with body rolls that Kensi and I had picked up at a Latin club.

Deeks laughs quietly, "Okay, LA Barbie, we have a job to do."  
I hold back a groan, we didn't even know if we could get anything we just hoped they had low window by the kitchen like we did. And that they were utilizing that space. Carefully we creep towards the side, Deeks with the camera, me with my hand on my side where my gun was hidden by my baggy yoga sweater, as I looked around guarding Deeks' back.

"Nothing," Deeks says a few minutes later. "A few students in the kitchen, no big bowl of cocaine on the table."  
"Okay, that only happened once, not every guys going to have a big ass bowl of cocaine _on the table_" I tell him as we make our way around the back of the house.  
We circle some more, but still find nothing which bothered me. We weren't suppose to be engaging him in conversation or anything, as we left Deeks snapped some pictures of the cars so we had the plate numbers which we could hopefully get something of off.

"What I wouldn't give to have Eric right now" I sigh when we eventually make it back to the house.  
"I don't know, would you want him to see all those private pictures?" he questions setting the camera down on the front table.  
I laugh, peeling my sweater off leaving me in a tank top, my gun still secured on my hip. "Trust me, the fake sex tape in the making he saw was probably worst. Actually come to think of it, he's seen pictures of me in a bra before, well bathing suit. It's just Eric, anyways." I tell him sitting down on the stairs while he removes the memory card from the camera, and hits the light panel which controlled all the downstairs lights, turning them off.

"Eric, sees a lot of things he probably shouldn't" Deeks agrees offering me a hand up. I take it after a moment, able to see his silhouette in the darkness. His hand was warm, comforting and when I stand I have to remind myself to let go, but I don't right away as we stand on the stairs for a moment longer then what was professionally acceptable, friendship acceptable, partner acceptable...

"Bed?" I question, my voice thick and low. I see him nod, as his hand tightens around mine before pulling me up the stairs.  
That's when the gun-shot sounds outside.


	4. Chapter 4

[4]  
Feelings

Two shots fire outside and both Deeks and I drop on the stairs, I reach for my gun at my side as Deeks throws himself over me sending us both toppling down the steps back to the floor. I smile slightly at his instinct but it soon drops off my face as we both seem to go into cop mode. Taking my gun I hand it over to Deeks who would have a better chance at concealing it then I could. I watch as he sticks it in the back of his jeans before pulling off his shirt and handing it to me.

"What's this for?"  
"It's 11 o'clock on a Thursday night, makes sense that we were relaxing together as husband and wife... just drop the pants and put it on."  
I don't question him especially as we see the red and blue lights shining through the front door. I drop my pants and briefly wonder if he knew I was wearing boy-shorts underneath, but of course he did, he had been in the room when I had slipped pants on before going out. I sometime forgot how comfortable we got sometimes after being around each other, we'd become comfortable with states of each others undress and I couldn't figure out if that was normal or not.

Slipping his t-shirt on over my tank top I run my hand through my long hair a bit to mess it up, watching as Deeks does the same making his stick up in some places.  
We both head towards the door and I open it cautiously even though I wanted nothing more then to charge out there. Deeks slings his arm around my shoulder pulling me close as we tip toe more or less up beside our car watching the scene in front of us.

There were two squad cars but it didn't look like any body, Luke Vander_drugs_ was outside with who I could only assume was his girlfriend talking to some officers withhis girlfriend under his arm protectively.  
"Doesn't look like anyone was hit, his window's shattered though" Deeks tells me quietly, I nod seeing the jagged window, some of his party go'ers looking out the window none of them look bothered though, in fact some looked kind of amused. Looking down the street I could see various neighbors standing in their driveways and it was only a moment before Chastity descended upon us, throwing her arms around Deeks, Greg trailing behind her.

"One of the officer's says the gun was shot from inside the house, party out of control, it's the third time it's happened since we moved in," Greg says looking tired, glancing over at his wife who Deeks was pushing off of him. I smirk a little before playing my part as scared wife, wrapping my arms around his bare chest, closing my eyes and listening.

"This happens a lot?" Deeks questions, I feel his voice rumbling under my head, his heart beating against his chest, still quick from the rush of adrenaline the gun-shots had caused.

"Every couple months, when it's a bigger party like tonight is when it happens. He always come by and apologizes the next day..."  
I almost snort, those shots had not been shot from inside, they were too loud to have been shot from inside the house across the street.  
"Luke's, a real nice guy," Chastity starts, "sometimes his parties just get a little."  
"Out of control," Deeks says, "right, well I don't know if this sits well with me. Liz, honey? Do you want to go in?"

I nod knowing that he more then likely wanted to call down to the station, get his own information as soon as the cops cleared out.

* * *

As long as I had worked with Deeks which would be a total of about 5 years, I had never doubted him. I trusted him with my life not because I _had_ to but because he had earned it and he was as great of a cop as I was. It was the trust that only came when someone saved your life, which he had especially that one time we had been compromised and I had spent three days handcuffed to a chair while thugs tormented and occasionally beat me.

"Namaste" Deeks greets when I walk into the kitchen the next morning, I roll my eyes looking down at my yoga gear, kind of needed for my 'work' day but I had a feeling I'd be spending the day at the station and Deeks would be coming with me.  
"Morning," I reply taking the cup of offered coffee, and accepting a kiss on the cheek.

We both freeze at the same moment, looking down at the coffee and then at each other. It was too domestic, the teasing, the coffee, and then a kiss.  
"I-I...I need to get my bag" I stutter slamming the coffee down on the counter and rushing from the room hoping he didn't see my cheeks burning. This could not be happening, there was nothing necessary about the _sweetness_. Usually I could put it down as comfortably, but it was never like this with Sam and we'd been working together 3 years.

Walking into the bedroom I sit on the bed letting my eyes roam. Our things together on the dresser, clothes hung together in the open closet, and I knew if I went in the bathroom I'd see his toothbrush beside mine and our bathroom things cluttered together on the sink. It was so, domestic, and I didn't hate it. That's what worried me.

"We should go, _babe_!" His voice carries up the stairs, I close my eyes taking a few deep breaths before grabbing my gym bag which had a gun and a change of clothes in it before going downstairs where Deeks was standing with a smile, holding out a travel mug.  
I was so screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

[5]

Screwed

"Realistically we shouldn't have even been there, what if someone followed us. It could have blown the whole operation." I tell Deeks who was clenching his fist out of anger, when we walked into the station we had more or less been screamed at.

"First of all, us stopping at the station isn't all that weird there was a shooting on our street last night. A shooting we _couldn't_ have prevented, with a story that doesn't make sense."

"Well the kids looked pretty amused, then again that just could be because they were probably high. All I'm saying is there is no way that the shots came from inside, and the fact he said he didn't want charges or an investigation throws me off. _Cougar Big Tits_ said that it's happened before, and they didn't even seem bothered which confuses me. _And_…_" _I trail off seeing Deeks watching me over the top of the car, an amused smile on his face.

"What?" I question, my tone highlighting my irritation. Deeks laughs before unlocking the doors and opening his own on the drivers side.

"You're pretty cute when you do that, get all smart and rant."

"Don't call me cute, Marty. It will not end well for you."

"Just saying," he shrugs before getting into the car. I stand outside the door for a moment longer, shaking me head. Today had been weird so far, and why was a blushing? Because he called me cute? I was _more or less_ an NCIS agent, I should have a better poker face then that.

The car goes on, and I almost groan as the window goes on and Deeks' voice floats out of the vehicle. "Come on, honey. Time to go home."

"I hate you, Deeks. Hate you."

Deeks snorts at this, as I open the door and sit down. "No you don't. What did I tell you about lying to me?"

"That you loved it, and it was challenging for our relationship."

"Relationship?" he teases. I stiffen before whipping my head to the right, looking out the window, knowing my cheeks were bright red now.

"Our _fake_ one. We're pretending to be married. Duh."

"Right," Deeks grunts, "I knew that."

The funny thing? The dismissal of our relationship? _That's_ what made things awkward.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I lay in bed with my eyes closed but I was far from sleeping. I knew Deeks was taking some pictures right now, choosing to go by himself as it was around 2 a.m. I couldn't sleep though, realistically I should have been with him but after today and our awkward car conversation things had been a bit weird and we'd been giving watch other distance.

I burrow deeper under the covers pulling them up to my chin, it was a little weird to be in bed alone right now to be honest. Over the last two weeks I had gotten used to having a warm body beside me, _close_ beside as we both tended to migrate towards the centre of the king sized bed. As much as I wanted to push it out of my head it was nice to wake up beside Deeks, even if he did sometimes snore. It was nice to know that when I woke up in the morning he would either be beside me or in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

He was the comfort I had been missing and even though Nate would probably tell me I would get that if I just went out and got myself a boyfriend. I found I couldn't some how no one seemed to match up to what Deeks gave me and at some point over the last 5 years he became the mold for what I was looking for in a man. I wanted someone who could back me up like my LAPD partner did. I wanted someone who would joke with me, playfully banter and poke fun, but had a sweetness and underlying seriousness.

I _wanted_ that. I couldn't figure out if it was the qualities or _him_ that I wanted yet, and the idea of wanting him scared me.

After tossing and turning for another hour I realize I wasn't going to get any sleep, and that Deeks should have been home awhile ago. He'd gone out around 1 and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what he would be getting pictures of unless they were walking around with blocks of cocaine in the middle of the night. Frustrated with my brain I roll out of bed grabbing a sweater from the floor and pulling it on as I make my way downstairs in my pyjamas.

Following the light I stop in the doorway of the living room where Deeks was sitting on the couch with the laptop and a blanket pulled over his legs, a pillow behind his head. Clearly he planned on sleeping down here.

Crossing my arms I lean against the wall watching him for a few moments as he flipped through some of the pictures, continuing to attach some them to an e-mail.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," he says quietly as he sends off the e-mail before closing the laptop.

"Couldn't sleep," I say after a moment decided that it sounded less pathetic then _'I was waiting for you'_ and _'I found out its hard to sleep without you beside me'_.

"Find anything good?" I ask when he doesn't say anything.

"I got a few pictures of Vanderslew carrying some packages, they won't be much good but it's something. _Captain America_ was over there too, they were talking about the shooting, he's involved somehow, I don't know if its with the drugs or maybe the website but they were talking about Vanderslew dropping off a check later for him, for '_his share'_ of the profits."

"Well, that's great…" I trail off watching as he sets the laptop on the table. "Marty, come on. You don't need to sleep on the couch." I tell him as he begin to settle down, he pauses which prompts me to continue. "We have a neighbourhood creep, are you really going to leave me upstairs all alone?"

"I considered it."

"Deeks, come to bed. I'm tired and I can't sleep with you down here." I tell him, more because I knew I wouldn't fall asleep without him, he didn't need to know that though. He could think he was protecting me if he wanted, another thing I knew about Deeks was I knew he liked to feel needed.

Sighing Deeks throws off the blanket before walking over, to me pretending to look annoyed but I could tell he wasn't, he was fighting a smile especially as he bumped my hip as he passed me, "Well come on wifey, snuggle time."

I smile at this, I couldn't help it; and as I follow him up the stairs I don't regret my decision on getting out of bed at all.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When the doorbell rang the next day I wasn't quite sure what to do, I knew it was a social norm to answer said door but I had been feeling on edge for the majority of the day and it wasn't just because I had accidentally gotten a glimpse of Deeks in a towel this morning.

Straightening my clothes I answer the door and almost sigh in relief when I see Brad, before I remember he's a pervert. For once his _Captain America_ qualities were lost on me as I stand stiffly, glad I was wearing a t-shirt.

"Hey, Brad. Did you need something?" I question plastering a fake smile on my face. I had just seen him this morning after all, I hadn't waited for him to start my run though and ran into him about half way back.

He grins, scratching his head, "Yeah, I was actually wondering if you had an extra memory card?"

"Memory card?" I question feeling my internal alarm signals begin to go off, "Um, no I don't believe so."

"No extras?" he asks stepping further in the door. I shake my head and try to pretend he was just being creepy. I had my gun, and my phone I was also most likely over-reacting. Just as I was about to suggest he try Cougar Big Tits, another figure comes up our front stairs and I find myself distracted by the fact our target Luke Vander_drugs _was staring at me with a look of amusement and annoyance.

"That's funny, I thought since your husband was _clearly_ quite the photographer you'd have extras…"

"Ethan?" I laugh nervously, "Ethan can hardly work a camera," I lie looking between the two, knowing just then I'd been wrong to lie. We were obviously caught.

"He tried to take some pictures of the mood for me last night and came back with blurry blobs of what I'm sure was a street light. I do some editing in my spare time, I needed some stock images for a proj-"

"Grab her" Luke interrupts, and just as I was reaching for my gun a hand comes out of nowhere, landing a hard hit between my eyes, my head snapping back, hard.

My last thoughts before I fall to the floor were, _I definitely shouldn't have had my gun and badge in my pocket._


	6. Chapter 6

Help

**A/N:** How about that season finale eh? SO MANY EMOTIONS! My heart broke at the end. Lord.

* * *

The moment I came to I knew I was in deep shit, deep, deep shit. There wasn't any noticeable trace of my struggle I knew that as I hadn't put up one. With that, and the fact I opened the door, I knew it would have been at least a few hours before Deeks realized I just hadn't gone on a run or something.

Screwed, I was so completely and utterly screwed.

My head was pounding, my eyes heavy and with a considerable about of I manage to crack one open. Concrete, concrete and what look like a really thick wood door. I try to lift my head, my neck aching all the way down my back. I wince at the strain, trying to move my hand up to rub it. My arms wouldn't move. Concentrating I try to find the source, eventually feeling the cool metal keeping my hands handcuffed together.

Screwed, _so_ utterly screwed.

Any other time I could feel the handcuffs, loop them under my legs and bring them around to front at least. I was groggy though, felt like I had been asleep for days. I could have been though, it's not like I could guess how long I had been here. I wiggle my feet before a click comes from the door, I look up anticipating the tall figure that I knew was going to walk through that door.

"Awake, yet? Detective Claire Carroll.."  
I groan and open my eyes fully, still feeling groggy, "Oh you can read, for you sake I hope you hid my badge and gun somewhere safe, its only a matter of time before they find you." I taunt making his face pale. Clearly he hadn't thought of the ramifications of kidnapping a LAPD officer, lets not even get stated on the fact I was practically an NCIS agent.

"You're in the sub-basement. Only a handful of people know it's here, I had it built last year."  
I scoff at this, glaring up at him from my place on the concrete floor. "How long do you think it will take my people to pull up the building records when they don't find me over at Vanderslew's? You're suspect number two Brad. It doesn't help that we have access to your little website which will most likely be shut down with in the next few hours. You're going to jail, Brad. Kidnapping me was just another charge to add to your offenses."

Brad pales even more at this, his tough demeanor dropping instantly as fear pops into his eyes. He looks down at me for a moment before anger flashes, his shoe covered foot coming down, kicking me in the stomach, hard.

"Stay quiet." he orders before delivering another kick to my stomach. "You think you have anything on me?"he asks delivering another kick.  
"A website is no reason for them to search the house, they'll take my computer," he yells delivering a swift kick to the ribs.  
"It's already been a day, _Claire,_ no one's looking for you. _No one_ cares. Not even that _husband_of yours."

With that final delivery of stinging words he kicks me in the jaw, sending my head reeling, and my conscious fuzzing out once more.

* * *

I could only guess that it was later that day when I woke up. It was just as dark but at least I was alone. If I thought my body hurt before, it definitely hurt now.  
Brad had been right, they wouldn't have a reason to search his house. With me gone though LAPD would have a reason to search Luke's now, hopefully busting him.  
Brad though, he would take a little longer, and probably a phone call to Hetty before anything could be done for me. LAPD had no idea about Brad's little website, Brad wasn't even on their radar, and I knew it would only take Eric moments before he could dig up the building plans for this sub-basement I was locked in.

I just had to wait.

I feel a retching in my stomach, and take a few deep breaths willing myself not to puke. I knew nothing would come up I hadn't eaten in who knows how long, it didn't stop the bile coming up though, didn't stop it from burning my throat as I swallow it back down.

It hadn't been the first time I was kidnapped, it happened more then one thought, especially in our line of work. We were suppose to be good, save people but sometimes, sometimes it was us who needed saving. The best moment though, was that moment where you thought everything was going to turn to shit, and it didn't. The ominous gun shots are from your team, the one's coming for you. That the next time someone touched you, it would be careful and not rough. No more kicking or hitting, it would be a gentle cress as they assure you, you were safe.

I hear a thump from up above, it was loud it would of had to be for me to hear it all the way down here. Once again I feel the bile rising up my throat at this time I can't stop it, gagging I let it spill out of my mouth onto the floor just as a loud bang comes from outside the big wood door. My neck feels warm and I let it fall to the ground, my eyes closing on their own. When the door finally opens all I can hope is that it was someone from my team.

It wasn't though, I could hear his panicked breath as he reaches down, and hulls me up by my arm, popping my shoulder out of place.  
My eyes snap open at the pain, as I bite down on my lip to keep the scream from escaping.  
"_Motherfuck! _That hurt you son-of-a-bitch!" I yell trying to wretch myself out of his arms, only finding that I was having a hard time standing on my own two feet.

"Quiet!" he yells in my ear, looking enraged as he brings us to the corner of the room, he holds me in front of him and it was a moment before I registered the hot end of a gun which had been shot recently, burning my temple.

"Cause they won't be able to see us in the room with the open door." I bite sarcastically, feeling tired, being a bad ass was a lot of work.  
It was a few seconds later that four figures in familiar, navy blue vests arrive in the door frame, guns raised.

"Claire! Claire are you okay?" Kensi asks upon seeing me, I feel my body sag in relief, until another wave of nausea hits and I strain through Brads tight grip to dry heave, almost hoping something would come up. I was rewarded with the metallic taste of blood, but I knew that was just my raw throat bleeding.

"Hey, Kensi" I try and smile, "what are you guys up to?"  
I let my eyes roam, seeing Sam, a short haired agent I didn't know, or couldn't recognize through the fog that my mind was slowly becoming, and finally Deeks.  
"NCIS, drop your weapon!" Sam orders as the four of them move into the room, creating a barrier to the door, backing us into the corner more. I feel Brad's breathing quicken as he pushes the gun harder against my temple, making the pressure that was already in my head increase.

"Let her go, if you let her go then we can make a deal." The agent I didn't know orders, I briefly wonder why he had the authority to say that, if I had said that I would get lectured into next Tuesday, I didn't have enough authority to offers deals.

"How you doing over there, Claire-bear?"  
"Well, I think my shoulder's disloacated, probably have some nasty bruises on my stomach and my face hurts like nothing other. My heads pounding and I could go for about six cheeseburgers, but I'm good, just need a bath and a long nap. How are you doing?" I ask, proud that the sarcasm came through in my tone as Deeks smiles over at me looking relieved.

"That's my girl."

I eye Sam, hoping he'd understand what I was going to do, before he could even blink, I flip my wrists back knowing that was the only part Brad was not gripping, and also knowing it was around a region that was rather vulnerable.  
"Fuck!" Brad groans, his hands dropping. As quick as I can, I turn and bring my knee up to knee him in the same place, and bringing that same knee up once more as he bends down, gun dropping from his hand as he falls face first onto the floor.

My head begins to spin once more, the fog taking over as I stumble back, warm arms catching me just before I hit the ground. My eyes close, and I just find myself thankful that they found me.


	7. Chapter 7

[7]  
Awaken

**A/N: So I'm updating again tonight because there is an accompanying one-shot I wanted to get out. So Enjoy! **

* * *

When I wake up the next time I knew I was in the hospital, the familiar beep of the heart monitor was almost comforting as I knew I was safe once more. I was sore everywhere, I could feel how heavy my limbs were and almost didn't want to open my eyes. My last bit of energy had been used to diffuse what could have been an impossible situation and I was glad it was over, well it better have been over I wasn't doing anymore undercover work with LAPD for awhile. I was defiantly putting a rush on my application after this, no more drug ops without my regular team.

"If you stop pretending to be asleep, I have food." A joking voice says on my right. I crack open an eye, rolling over to that side to see my best friend sitting on the chair by my bed his smile wide, eyes shining behind his glasses and a McDonalds dangling from his hand.  
"Eric, have I told you how much I love you lately?" I ask him, wanting nothing more then to grab the food out of his hand. I wasn't sure I could move my arm though and when I do try I find it in a sling. Right, dislocated shoulder... at least they popped it back in when I was out cold.

"No, it's usually implied though. You scared me, all of us." He says quietly setting the bag down on the table and pulling out a box of chicken nuggets. I watch him for a moment as he digs through the bag and pulls the tab off of some honey before hitting the side of the bed rising me up into a sitting position. "I think our friendship was a lot easier when you were just LAPD, then at least I didn't know you'd been kidnapped until _after_ you were safe. Do you know how hard it is to try and find your best friend? My fingers have never moved so fast in my life, I thought you told me you weren't going to get kidnapped anymore?" he asks feeding me a chicken nugget which a savor for a moment before answering him.

"Sorry, only so much I can do. I knew you'd find me, you always do."  
Eric shakes his head, taking a soft drink cup off the table and holding the straw to my mouth, letting me take a long drink.  
"I didn't do much, it was Deeks. When he came home and found you gone he started calling around right away, Vanderslew was waiting for him though and it wasn't till LAPD called us that we knew about it. We got Deeks from Vanderslew's when LAPD took him down and then they all headed over to get you. I didn't do much but bring up his addition plans when they didn't find you in the house after storming in."

"Is Deeks okay?" I ask almost spitting my drink out. Eric laughs at this practically shoving a nugget in my mouth, as his answer.  
"Calm down, he's fine obviously. You saw him remember?"

I nod now remembering my interaction with the team before whacking Brad in the gonads more then once.  
"He didn't leave much you know, only took one bathroom break, when I left to go get you some food, Hetty came and forced him to go home and change and shower. Something about how you wouldn't like it if you saw him wearing the same thing he was three days ago."

Three days. It had been three days?

"No, I wouldn't have. He worries too much," I tell Eric before accepting another nugget. "The nurse would kill me if she saw me giving you this stuff you know," Eric tells me before dipping another nugget in some honey once again shoving it in my mouth. He was lucky I chewed fast, as I was starving.  
"That's why we're best friends, you and I. You face a nurses raft for me, and I buy you expensive video games for your birthday."

Eric laughs, taking some fries out of the bag. Munching on them himself. "Hardly evens out, oh!" he exclaims suddenly, diving under the bed and pulling out a small bag. "Kensi brought this in last night, I think it's a stuffed animal of some sort. If Sam had anything to do with it though I'd gather it has some sort of tracking device or teddy cam in it."

I laugh, rolling onto my back I open the bag with my good hand and pull out an offensively pink rabbit, with heart shaped eyes.  
"Did they actually think I would keep this?" I ask slightly disgusted.

"No," a voice says from the door forcing me to look up. I grin watching Deeks walk over dressed in a grey hoodie and a pain of jeans.  
"They actually have a bet with how long it will take you to throw it out," he explains before stopping at the foot of the bed, "You're awake, I though I made a deal with someone to _call_ me when you woke up." Deeks says throwing a look over at Eric who was looking around innocently throwing fries into his mouth. I smile watching the two of them as Eric dives for the McDonalds bag holding up a cheeseburger as a peace offering only to snatch it back as Deeks makes a grab for it and throwing it onto my lap.

"Hey! _I_ told you about her wanting cheeseburgers!"  
"Did you see me taking credit for that? She _always_ wants cheeseburgers."  
"Well, I-"  
"Best friend here, I bought 6, just like you told me she wanted."

My eyes widen eagerly, six cheeseburgers. Oh momma. I knew Eric was my best friend for a reason. I knew the day we met that we'd be best friends, but even right now watching him interact with Deeks, being the one here when I woke up solidified the fact that he was my best friend, my brother, part of my little family.

"Can someone open this for me?" I ask innocently pulling them from their little argument as Deeks was now trying to steal one of the nuggets which Eric was now guarding with his life, staking claim as his own. I should have known he would only share them for so long.

"I'll get it!" Deeks offers loudly, pushing Eric back into his chair by his face. Eric rolls his eyes while readjusting his glasses before leaning back in his chair and shaking his head at me, clearly amused.

"Need me to feed it to you, too? Wifey?" I smile back at Deeks as he hands the burger back to me, brushing my hair out of my face. I shake my head, taking the burger in my free hand and taking a big bite.  
"I'm good for now, I'll let you know though." I tell him, nodding he sits on the end of the bed and only a moment passes before he snags the cheeseburger out of my hand taking a big bite himself.

"Oy! You can't steal cheeseburgers from people in the hospital!"  
"I'm _so_ hungry! I've hardly ate or slept since you've been gone!"  
"Well, I _sure _as hell didn't tell you to do that!"  
"-sat in that uncomfortable chair for hours on end! Hetty came and dragged me out! Do you know how demeaning that is?"  
"Stealing cheeseburgers from a girl in a sling, I can assure you my stomach is probably one big bruise! This one thing I asked for, with a gun held at my head"

Deeks takes another bite, finishing the burger making me glare.  
"ERIC! HE ATE MY CHEESEBURGER!"  
Eric shakes his head, pulling _my_ iPod out of his pocket, putting the earbuds into his ear, "Can't say I missed having you two around, glad you're alive though..."  
And with that my best friend of 7 years turns the music on, loudly and throws a full McDonalds bag between Deeks and I.

It was good to be awake.

* * *

"Is there a reason you're sitting behind a newspaper, pretending I don't know who you are?" I question my partner almost laughing as Sam lowers the paper his eyes narrowed in fake annoyance.

"You just blew the whole op," he jokes, before setting the paper down and walking over, to pick me up, I back away holding my hands up. With distinct points to my still semi bruised stomach and still twanging arm I shake my head.  
"I'll absorb the love from over here, missed you too." I tell him, as Deeks comes out of the hospital doors carrying my bag over his shoulder.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Sam, you take her home and I'll meet you back at her apartment. There's something I have to pick up first." He says handing my bag over to Sam who takes it, leading me over to his car, making me wish I had my Jeep back which I knew was still in the LAPD garage.  
"Deeks where are you-"  
"I'll meet you there," he cuts me off, patting my shoulder gently, and shooting me his smile. I nod after a moment watching as he crosses the parking lot quickly going towards his car.

Sam snorts behind me, and I turn towards the car, getting in choosing to ignore him as he shakes his head before closing the door as I attempt to buckle up.  
"What?" I question when he gets in the drivers seat, leaning over and clicking my seat belt in place for me.  
"Well you sure didn't kill each other, aside from the cheeseburger incident Eric told us about today it looks like you two are getting pretty cosy?"

I think back to the last few weeks and that was true, aside from a few arguments here and there we had things had been fine. More then fine.  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah, Claire?"  
"I think I missed you," I tell him honestly, enjoying the fact I could make him laugh when he chuckles, patting my knee.  
"Missed you too, partner."


	8. Chapter 8

[8]

Anger

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the comments! I love hearing what you think! :) I'm woring on chapter 9 and 10 right now so stay tuned for those.  
Some Deeks/Claire in this chapter, well a little. And some more Claire and Eric friendship fluff. I love those two! :)**

**There's also a one shot I posted yesterday called My Best Friend that is paired with Chapter 7 and 8, its a little background on Eric and Claire.**

* * *

"Are you going to come pick that dog of yours up any time soon?" I question Deeks as I walk into the bull-pen dropping my bag down on my desk, before turning to my fellow liaison, one hand on my hip as the other was still in it's sling.

"Hey! He's there to keep you company!"

"He's probably pissed at you for leaving him with Kensi for a month, so you dumped him on me. He smells Deeks, like a homeless person!" I argue, not happy about the little surprise Deeks had dropped off at my house a few days ago. He insisted that Monty was to keep me company. I think his dog was just pissed at him, they hold grudges you know.

"Hey, we shouldn't make fun of Deeks' cologne" Sam jokes, walking over and holding out a cup of coffee for me.

"I took that dog for three baths, the smell doesn't come out" Kensi informs me, making my lip curl as I narrow my eyes at Deeks before pointing to both my eyes, then at him with the universal '_I'm watching you'_ sign. He had another thing coming if he thought I was baby sitting his dog. Even if he thought it was for my own good, to keep me company when they had been working and I had been home alone the last few days resting.

Crap, that was sweet.

"Relax, you're back at work now. I'll come pick Monty up tonight."

"You better," I warn taking a sip of the coffee Sam had gotten me. It felt good to be back, even if I was a little bummed there wasn't a banner..or cake.

Everything looked the same pretty much, Kensi seemed significantly happier then when I last saw her though, she must have some secret I'd have to annoy out of her later. Sitting down on my desk I take a moment to bask in the feeling of being back, listening as Sam and Kensi talk about some paperwork that needed to be finished.

It was so normal to be back, and yet it felt like I had been gone forever.

"Welcome back, Claire" Nate's voice floats down the stairs and I look up raising my coffee to indicate I heard and giving him a small smile. I'd probably be forced to have a meeting with him later, but it was good to see Nate. He'd be gone for quite awhile, so even if his presence was temporary for the time being I'd embrace the fact my friend was home even if it was just for awhile.

"Gunna drag me to your office today, Nate? If you have chocolate I'll come willingly" I joke, he shakes his head before holding up a file folder.

"I have some stuff to finish up from this morning, once I finish with this evaluation we can dive right into the corners of your mind all you want."

I frown at this, not the last comment but the fact he had an evaluation. Who had he been evaluating? We weren't due for them for awhile yet and I was a special case because of my kidnapping.

"Claire?"

I snap my eyes over at Sam who was now looking at me worriedly.

"What's going on?" I question suspiciously, noticing how Kensi was suddenly sitting straighter and looking around as if someone was going to appear. I narrow my eyes at them before hopping off the front of my desk and walking around the back pulling out my chair, a bag on the seat of it.

"Who's is _this_," I question holding up the worn bag like a dead animal. I'm sorry but did someone think they could take over _my_ desk. If they thought that, they had another thing coming.

"Claire, when-"

"Why are you holding my bag?" a curious male voice questions, my head snaps up towards the stairs once more as my eyes narrow at the man standing on the landing. He looked familiar, the short hair, hard eyes. He had been there with the others and I had completely forgotten about him until now.

"It was on my chair," I tell him, dropping it onto the floor beside the desk.

The jean clad stranger walks down the rest of the stairs before coming to a stop in front of my desk, "Actually I'm pretty sure that's _my_ chair."

I look around at the other four people who were now watching, Nate with calculating eyes as if anticipating my reaction.

"Pardon my French, but _who_ the _fuck_ are _you_?" I ask stressing some words, narrowing my eyes as he bends down and picks up his bag.

"That's not French, Claire-bear"

"Eff off, Deeks" I growl my eyes still on the man in front of me who looked more amused then anything.

He wasn't bad looking, but that didn't mean I had to like him. After a few moments of staring at each other he sticks out his hand.

"G. Callen, you must be Claire."

I stand shocked for a moment, knowing my mouth was opening and closing like a fish. This was Callen? The man that my partner often fondly referred to as G? The same man that up and left, leaving the position open for me three years ago to do some personal work and tie up loose ends. He didn't look all that tortured, in fact he looked like someone I would normally get along with. If he hadn't been trying to take over my desk.

Snapping my mouth closed I shake his offered hand, noticing that he didn't try and squeeze it to intimidate me, just a quick firm shake which displeased me. He thought I was disposable.

"Well, G. Callen. This is _my_ desk, sorry_._ Thanks for keeping it warm while I was gone though" I say sweetly noticing the objects on the desk which weren't mine. What did he do? Run here as soon as Deeks and I went undercover and try and take over my bloody desk. What was he going to do next? Steal my partner?

I stare straight back at him, not giving in, not moving, not letting my brown eyes stray from his blue ones. His lips quirks upwards after a moment before he set his bag down on the floor beside Sam's desk, shrugging.

"It was no problem, I'll just share with Sam until Hetty gets another brought down later."

"You do that," I say stiffly before looking around at my co-workers, my eyes finally landing on Nate who's eyebrows were almost up in his hairline. Maybe having a talk with him today wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I must have something in my ear. Did you just say Sam went to check out a lead in the case?" I question Eric, my voice raising as the sentence went on. I see Nell Jones, wince from her spot beside my best friend as she turns away clearly not wanting to be around.

"Yes, Ms. Carroll. Agent Callen and Agent Hanna went to check on a lead while Agent Blye and Mr. Deeks are picking up the suspect. Is there a problem with that?" Hetty's voice asks making both Eric and I stare at each other in horror. She always did that, it was frightening.

"Why was I not informed?" I question my operation manager, trying to sound professional. She gives me a knowing look before nodding towards the door.

"Perhaps we could have a chat Ms. Carroll, in my office." She suggests, it wasn't really a suggestion though, but Henrietta Lange could strike fear into anyone.

Like a scolded child, I give Eric an apologetic look before following Hetty down the stairs and towards her office before plopping down in the chair in front of her desk fully aware I was pouting.

"Ms. Carroll, would it be wrong for me to assume that you are bothered by Mr. Callen's presence?"

"He's just taking over! He's been gone three years and then waltzes in here like he was never gone! I don't like it and I certainly don't trust him!" I burst out quickly, letting every thing flow, "Sam's _my_ partner, not his. He just can't _take off_ and leave with my partner and not tell me!"

Hetty sighs before clasping her hands together looking understanding but not impressed by my attitude. "Claire," she says sternly, "You are thirty two years old, surly you know how to share by now. Mr. Callen will not be leaving anytime soon and I suggest you learn to get along with him. I trust him unconditionally he has proven more then once to be trust-worthy and he is an excellent agent. You could learn a lot from him, my dear. That being said, I will speak to Mr. Callen about his communication skills, you are very much apart of the team and you should have been notified as to what was happening even though you were in a meeting with Nate."

"Fine," I grumble, making the older woman sigh. "You and Mr. Deeks will begin your Agent Certification soon, I would hope that you will mature before that begins as Mr. Callen will be one of your teachers."

I blink, once, twice, before opening my mouth to speak. I didn't know if I should smile or cry at that news. "Sorry, what?"

"Mr. Callen is highly trained, we want Mr. Deeks and yourself to be certified and tested as soon as possible. Don't think I approve of what happened to you both on your last LAPD operation. That situation would have never happened if you had been working with us. You will both complete verbal and written tests, as well as a defense testing and an evaluation by Mr. Getz. I have complete faith in you Ms. Carroll but if you don't co-operate with Mr. Callen you will not make it through your testing."

With that Hetty turns in her chair, busying herself. I knew a dismissal when I saw one, I also knew a warning and a bribe. _Get along with Callen or you won't become a Special Agent, Claire._

She might as well have said it, but lucky for her I was pretty good at picking up sub-text. Standing I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, pulling it out I give a small smile, seeing a text from Deeks.

_Bringing back lunch, I have a Greek salad with your name on it. Happy first day back, wifey._

* * *

I liked grocery shopping, it made me feel important to do it. As Eric and I more or less lived in each others guest bedrooms, when one of us went it was always shopping for the both of us. It made me smile to pick up the _Sweet Chili Heat_ Doritos he liked so much. Probably how a Mom feels when they pick up a treat for their child and they can't wait to go home and show it to them.

But days like these where I was in the kitchen, re-organizing cupboards and putting food away I wondered why Eric and I didn't just live together. _Until_ I saw the pile of dishes he left from breakfast and the moment was gone, especially when I heard him swearing at some kids over his X-Box, I was going to remind him how sad it was for a man of his age, which was 3 years older then me, to play X-Box. No matter how good he was.

Mine and Eric's living arrangement had been established early on in our friendship and it mostly came from the fact we were both lazy and didn't like being alone. Sure we would hang out in separate rooms of our apartments, like me baking in the kitchen while he played some video games or something but we liked to be alone, together, if that made sense. My guest bedroom was his room, and had been for about 5 years now and his guest room was mine. Things like clothes and necessities were always kept in those rooms, and at times it felt like having divorced parents as we kind of shuffled from one apartment to the next.

We did spend days alone at our own places, the main reason Eric and I didn't live together was after a while we tended to drive each other a bit crazy, sometimes it would take days, sometimes it would take weeks, but it was inevitable, one of us would storm out and we'd spend a few days apart taking some time for ourselves.

He was a typical guy, with a side of nerd. I was a typical girl with a large dose of bitter and sarcasm, we were best friends but even best friends annoy each other at times and even though our personalities match we weren't above bickering like an old married couple about who ate the last cookie.

Putting away the last of the food I walk into my Living Room rolling my eyes at the mess Eric had managed to make while I had been out. Pop cans and a bag of chips which looked like it exploded were all over my imported coffee table. Automatically I begin cleaning, as much as I could one handed. I figured tomorrow I could probably take my arm out of the sling but I needed this one last day of rest with it, especially since my stomach and jaw were still bruised.

"I was going to do that in a minute," Eric tells me throwing down his controller. I shrug and sit back watching him gather the cans and take them into the kitchen before coming back and sweeping the chips into the bag, refraining from putting the crumbs on the carpet like I _knew_ he did when I wasn't home.

"So…" Eric starts sitting back down on the couch beside me. I lean my head on his shoulder as he passes me the television remote, allowing me to turn the pick a channel.

"Hetty's trying to bribe me into getting along with Callen. I don't _want_ to get along with him."

Eric laughs, setting his feet up on the coffee table. "Callen's not that bad, really. I think you two would actually be quite the team if you gave him a chance." I scoff at this.

"Look," Eric says seriously, "he's had a hard life. But he's good at what he does, he's not outwardly mean and if you give him a chance you'll get along. Now put on your big girl panties and grow up. Hetty won't let you pout and if he's to be your training Agent he's going to get sick of your attitude pretty quickly too."

Feeling thoroughly scolded I break away from Eric and move to the other end of the couch, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't like change, I didn't want change, and I didn't like Callen. Eric sighs, and looks over at me before shaking his head, moving fully to the other side of the couch, putting his legs up on the leather sofa, giving my legs a bit of a kick.

He never let me get away with anything.


	9. Chapter 9

[9]

Training

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys, I love hearing what you think! :)  
**

* * *

I hated training, there was nothing good about it. Not the fact that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, and not the fact that Sam was doing self-defense and tactics with us. No, it was the fact that Callen was blabbering on about interrogation and Deeks and I had spent the morning locked in a room with him, separately as he tried to break us, getting basic information out. I got angry, mostly at him and then had been booted out of the room after he told me I probably just killed half the country after yelling that my favorite colour was blue and that he should shut the fuck up and leave me alone.

Obviously I needed to work on that.

The new week had brought on an apology from Callen which I had accepted with a frown as I felt like he was mocking me, it also brought on a new desk into the bull-pen, a desk that was between mine and Sam's so there was no avoiding G. Callen, no matter how much I tired.

But try I did, if he came into a room where I was talking with someone I would leave. I had taken to eating outside in the lot if it was nice, just so I didn't have to sit in the desk next to him longer then necessary. If we were out, I'd rush to my car and sit in the drivers seat not giving Sam and him the option of his, and smirking when Callen had to sit in the back of my Jeep.

I'd be the first person to admit I was being immature, I wasn't giving him much of a chance and I'd probably continue to act the way I was until someone put me straight. With the exception of Eric who had gone as far as restraining me in his arms when Callen walked into the room, not many people had. Kensi didn't seem to care much in the matter, and I think she understood what I was feeling like. That or she just figured I'd snap out of it quickly. Sam, he tired to get me to talk to Callen, saying we'd be like the three musketeers in no time but I still was sore about the fact I was going to have to share my partner from now on.

I'd go with Kensi and Deeks if it were allowed but it wasn't.

Deeks though, he seemed more amused then anything by the whole thing, he encouraged me to behave though, saying he knew what it was like to share a partner. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, because he definitely didn't have to share Kensi with anyone.

"You're avoidance techniques don't need any work, at least that's another thing we can skip." Callen says sitting down beside me on the table in the boathouse. I had been looking over some case files in here alone for the last 20 minutes, I figured someone would find me eventually. Just didn't think it would be him. I make a noise in the back of my throat to indicate I heard but continue to read, fully aware that he was sitting beside me on the table.

"You don't like me much do you?" he questions finally. I snap my folder shut before looking over at him. I had been a bitch to him all week and that wasn't going to stop now just because he finally started to say something about it.

"What gave you _that_ idea? The avoiding or constant sarcasm?"

"I'm not here to step on your toes, I've heard a lot of good things about you."

"Well I've heard next to nothing about you, and you know what, I don't want to know anything. You _left_. You left and I came in, you expect me to trust you when you could just pack up and leave again? You expect me to listen to you just because people tell me you know better? Because people tell me how amazing you are? Believe me Eric's tried and I haven't cooked dinner for him in two days because he's been bugging me about you so much."

"You and Eric ar-"

"No," I say firmly, "You don't get to ask me personal questions. Leave me alone, _I'll_ come to you when I want to. Until then, just don't bug me. I'm a thirty two year old woman, you can't force me to like someone, I'm not five." I finish with a glare before hopping off the table, storming out of the room with my file in hand.

When I get back to the bull-pen I slam it down on my desk before turning to my three co-workers who looked like they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Listen up! The next person who tells me to talk to Callen, get to know Callen, or go out for a drink with Callen is getting beheaded. I'm being as polite as I can for the time being and soon I'm going to re-direct anger on you three, so leave it alone." I stress the last three words looking between each of them. They nod looking slightly shocked, but I shrug it off going to look for Nate. I didn't care about his psycho babble, I needed another outlook on this.

* * *

"You're jealous."

"Excuse me?" I question, throwing my hands up I make to stand from the chair only to have Nate push me back down fixing me with a scarily stern look.

"You acted the same way when Deeks came, and he was your former partner. You reject change Claire, but on top of that you are fiercely protective of all of them. You know that when Callen left it hurt them and that's why you're refusing to let him in yourself."

"Is that your professional opinion?" I snap, crossing my arms, feeling my anger flare. The feelings didn't make sense anymore, but I did continue to run with them. Everything about Callen made me angry and _not_ in a good way like everything about Deeks annoyed me.

"Okay, want me to give it to you straight?" he asks, sitting down behind his desk, I nod once stiffly, if anyone could sort out my own feelings it was Nate, not me.

"You feel threatened and that is completely normal. You were kidnapped and you came back and everything had changed. You're hurt because Sam has accepted him back so easily, and you probably don't like the idea of things changing so suddenly. I know the both of you though and if you let him in, give him a chance you two could be good friends, but you have to give him a chance and stop cutting him off."

I slump down in my chair, knowing that I had been scolded for what was the third time in a week. It made sense though, Hetty, Eric and Nate both knew me the best and how to knock me back a few steps, and get my head on _semi_ straight.

"Claire?" Nate says after a few moments. I groan, defeated.

"Yes, Satan?"

"Satanic delusions…"

"Don't you dare write that on my file, Nate!" I yell, fiercely. Springing from my chair and almost diving across the desk making him laugh.

* * *

"Is there a reason you're leaning against my vehicle, or are you trying to seduce me with your freakish looks and bad posture?"

"Oh" Deeks moans, "You know just how to get me going. So seductive, more, really. You bitter hag."

I laugh, throwing my bag into the back seat watching as Deeks climbs into the passenger seat, buckling himself in. I knew I should have put the doors back on, couldn't lock him out with no doors.

"Can, I help you?" I ask my eyebrows raising into my hairline.

Deeks shrugs, "I'm hungry, you're always hungry. I need a ride home, I say we…"

I see Callen and Sam exit the building with Eric at that moment, and I feel my annoyance flare up slightly, but stuff it down as Eric hops in the back seat, waving good-bye to them.

"Night, Claire. Deeks." Sam says passing my Jeep with an almost pleading look. I feel my lip curl slightly before replying.

"Good night, Sam. Agent Callen"

Before I could register the shocked look on the older mens faces I turn my keys in the ignition before backing out quickly and heading towards home making the two men in my vehicle gasp and grab onto seats and handles around them.

"Holy shit! Claire, if being nice to him is going to make you kill us, I take it back. Be as mean as you want!"

"I just wanted to go to dinner, I didn't know we were entering a high speed chase."

I roll my eyes hitting the gas before turning to Deeks, "I have Chili cooking in the slow cooker, more then enough to go around. You can be dropped off at home now, or join us for dinner." I tell him glancing back at Eric who just shrugs, not minding the idea.

Deeks just leans back in the front seat, pulling his sun glasses down, "I'd never turn down your Chili, wifey."

I smirk, "Casa de Carroll it is."

Eric clears his throat.

"It's not Casa de Beale-Carroll until you pay half the rent, or we have to cash in on that marriage pact!" I tell him for the millionth time.

God, these boys drove me nuts.

* * *

"You did good today," Callen compliments as I take a long drink out of my water bottle, as I swallow I try to think of a sarcastic retort but change my mind promptly when I see Nate stick his head in the door giving me a warning look.

Right, I was suppose to try and get along with him. With that in mind I fix him with a look, catching him off guard before blurting out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Eric and I are best friends. Like, _best_ friends for seven years. We do everything together, well not everything but we more or less live together. We're not dating or anything, if that's what you were going to ask me the other day."

Callen's lips tug up at the corners, and his eye brows raise as I continue.

"Deeks was my old partner from LAPD, and when he followed me here I was annoyed, but it made me feel better that someone familiar was nearby. We still do some undercover work for them sometimes, well we won't be anymore after this. I swear I don't always get kidnapped."

Callen almost smiles at this before shaking his head and turning away. He looks amused, and if not a little relieved but I clamp my mouth shut choosing to say no more for today.

"You know I was rather impressed that day we came for you, you'd been gone for a day and a half. Had you shoulder dislocated and still managed to act like it was no big deal. You also took down the suspect with a gun pointed at your head, we'll have to work on something about that because you shouldn't be hitting guys where it hurts when you have a gun rammed against your head." He tells me picking up his own work out gear, and water bottle.

I nod, that had been rather stupid but I hadn't been thinking clearly at the time. I hardly remember the gun on my head even though I had a slight burn there still from the hot barrel.

"He told Eric to buy me six cheeseburger," I spit out, following him out of the gym. I seem a little shocked myself that I started speaking again but swallow my pride and fix a smile on my face. "Deeks, he told Eric about the cheeseburgers, when I woke up Eric had them."

Callen laughs, and I blush a bit feeling like I had given in. Like at any moment he was going to smack me and stomp away to get back at me for being so immature before. "I have a feeling Deeks would have bought you a McDonalds if you asked for it."

This makes my cheeks flame and I push my way into the the womens change room shooting him a glare. "Shut up, Agent Callen."

He didn't know me like that. Didn't know enough about me to comment on Deeks and my…relationship, friendship, partnership, what ever it was.

I don't think he took me seriously though as I hear him laughing still as I throw my shirt off and onto the bench. Stupid, ass.


	10. Chapter 10

[10]

Drink

"I remember a time where you got yourself to work, where did those day's go?" I question Deeks as he jumps into my front seat. Re-adjusting my sun glasses I speed off down the street not giving him much to buckle up or answer my question.

"But, don't you love our morning drive in together?"

"I love it like I love mosquito bites"

"You have a scratching fetish or something?" he questions looking amused, with himself. I shake my head and try to repress the smile that was tugging on my lips but eventually can't smother it and let it spread across my face, even letting out a little laugh.

"No, Deeks," I laugh, pulling into the drive-through to order the teams morning coffee, "I do not have a scratching fetish." After sprouting off the coffee order, and Deeks shouting about how we needed a dozen donuts we finally make our way out of the drive-thru and back on track to work.

"Who's this one for?"

I glance over seeing the extra large, black coffee and shrug. "Callen?"

"You bought Callen coffee?"

I sigh, hitting the break as we come to a stop sign. "I'm trying Deeks, everyone wanted me to try and now you're getting all bent out of shape because I bought him coffee?"

Deeks shrugs, " You usually put up more of a fight."

Hitting the gas once more I send just jolting forwards towards work, getting us there quicker then usual. I honestly didn't understand Deeks sometimes and after a while I had just given up trying to understand him.

"Nobody likes when I put up a fight, even you told me to behave." I tell him as I put the car into park, turning off the ignition. He looks over a me smiling slightly, "I never thought you would listen, but I mean, I guess it's good you're _finally_ growing up."

At this I laugh, "Finally, eh?"

"Don't take it hard, I always knew I'd mature way before you."

"Oh, whatever!" I tell him, grabbing the coffee tray and jumping out of the Jeep. With a smile I accept my bag as I walk around the car and Deeks places it on my shoulder, the box of donuts in his hand.

It didn't really occur to me how couple-ish we may have looked as we walked in together, as he held the door and we chatted, laughing as we made our way over to our co-workers, distributing coffee and donuts. I drop Callen's coffee down in front of him not even looking at him not wanting to hear a thanks or comment of any sort from the man. Finally I hand Deeks his drink, and accept the box of donuts from him so I could escape upstairs to smuggle the drink and box in to Eric and Nell who were under more strict eating policies then we were. The whole room they worked in was basically one computer, and with the amount Eric spilled I wasn't surprised he was on a liquids ban at the moment.

After smuggling treats into my favourite tech-nerds I take my time making my way back downstairs sipping on my iced-coffee and munching on my donut. Kensi and Deeks were chatting at their desks, and Sam was currently on the phone at his desk, it was Callen though that really caught my attention as he sat there staring at the cup of coffee I had given him every few seconds before taking a long drink.

"Better, Ms. Carroll, much better" Hetty says behind me, making me jump. Looking down I offer my boss a small smile as she continues down the stairs before throwing back one last remark.

"Oh, Ms. Carroll, if Mr. Beale spills anything on that equipment you will be paying for the damages."

I don't think I've ever ran back up those stairs so fast in my life.

* * *

"I feel like I should ask why you're hiding under your desk, but I'm not going to." Callen's voice stage whispers as I hear Sam and him both laughing. I pop my head out momentarily to glare at him before moving back in, resuming the game on my phone.

"She's hiding form Nate, she's supposed to have her bi-weekly check in with him." Deeks offers from over at his desk. Opening a new message, I send Deeks a text for him to read smiling when he does just that a few moments later.

"She also say's that if anyone gives away her position she'll personally make sure that- Nate! What are you doing here?"

I curse under my breath, sure I had willingly went to see him last week but this was different, I didn't need to see him, I was fully healed, totally over what happened last month. Trying to get along with Callen. No need for Nate, nope, no need at all.

"Where did Claire go, we have an appointment…" I hear him says, clapping my hand over my mouth to stop the laughter, I curl into a bigger ball, wondering why exactly I hadn't come up with this plan before.

"She went to go get lunch?"

"Her pipes burst at home?"

"Doctors appointment?"

"Thought I saw her around here somewhere…" Callen voice offers, I shove my hand out from under my desk knowing he'd see it, and the finger I was holding out for him. Asshole.

"Well she knows we have to do this, I don't see why she- You know what!" he says, and I frown. What was get going to do, go get Eric to track me, not likely that was a waste of time and resources maybe he'd just-

_Beep bee be-deep_

"Shit" I swear as my phone goes off, Nate's name flashing on the caller ID. I knew I was done, but I answer the phone anyways, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Hey! Nate. What's happening bro?"

"Claire," Nate says outloud, not into the phone, "come on. Let's just get this over with?"

"I can't-I can't- Your breaking up!"

"Claire!"

"Oh fine" I mutter hanging up the phone and crawling out from under my desk with as much dignity as I could muster.

"Was that Kim Possible?" Kensi asks when I straighten up. I grin.

"Yeah, I thought, hey I'm going to be a spy so why not?"

"You're not going to be a _spy_" Callen oh so kindly reminds me, I frown at him.

"I think you'd be a good spy, Claire-bear" Deeks smirks, I stick my tongue out at him. Avoiding eye contact with Nate.

"I think a spy would remember to turn their ringer off when hiding," Sam says.

"Or at least not answer"

"It was a shitty plan, I get it. Thanks for the support guys" I bite before slumping around to stand in front of Nate. He looks down at me, obviously not very impressed. I flash him a grin and he sighs, offering me his hand which I grab and allow him to drag me towards his office. Many people would be confused with this gesture, nothing more to it other then he didn't want me to wander off again and like little kids held ropes, taking me by the hand was usually the quickest way to guide me somewhere.

"See you, guys. Going to go get hitched."

I was half way down the hall before I heard Deeks voice, "She was joking right?"

* * *

"Avengers assemble!" I yell exiting the room, knowing full well Sam and Callen were not behind me.

"We really need an actual Captain America around here," I mutter as Deeks passes, I watch as he pauses before walking backwards coming to stop beside me.

"You had one if you don't remember, that didn't turn out well for you did it."

"Shut up, Stark." I mutter still waiting for my other twosome. Deeks barks a laugh.

"That's Ironman to you"

"You're more like a Dr. Banner"

"Well okay, Black Widow-"

"Your Steve Rogers, before the-"

"Did you want to go out for a drink after work?" Deeks interrupts. I stare at him not knowing what else to do, he keeps his smile in place though I could see the nervousness in his eyes.

Biting my lip I nod.

That's all I could do.


End file.
